1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and devices for restricting spinal flexion in patients having back pain or other spinal conditions.
A major source of chronic low back pain is discogenic pain, also known as internal disc disruption. Patients suffering from discogenic pain tend to be young, otherwise healthy individuals who present with pain localized to the back. Discogenic pain usually occurs at the discs located at the L4-L5 or L5-S1 junctions of the spine (FIG. 1). Pain tends to be exacerbated when patients put their lumbar spines into flexion (i.e. by sitting or bending forward) and relieved when they put their lumbar spines into extension (i.e. arching backwards). Discogenic pain can be quite disabling, and for some patients, can dramatically affect their ability to work and otherwise enjoy their lives.
This pain experienced by patients with discogenic low back pain can be thought of as flexion instability and is related to flexion instability that is manifested in other conditions. The most prevalent of these is spondylolisthesis, a spinal condition in which abnormal segmental translation is exacerbated by segmental flexion.
Current treatment alternatives for patients diagnosed with chronic discogenic pain are quite limited. Many patients follow a conservative treatment path, such as physical therapy, massage, anti-inflammatory and analgesic medications, muscle relaxants, and epidural steroid injections, but typically continue to suffer with a significant degree of pain. Other patients elect to undergo spinal fusion surgery, which commonly requires discectomy (removal of the disk) together with fusion of adjacent vertebrae. Fusion is not usually recommended for discogenic pain because it is irreversible, costly, associated with high morbidity, and of questionable effectiveness. Despite its drawbacks, however, spinal fusion for discogenic pain remains common due to the lack of viable alternatives.
Recently, a less invasive and potentially more effective treatment for discogenic pain has been proposed. A spinal implant has been designed which inhibits spinal flexion while allowing substantially unrestricted spinal extension. The implant is placed over one or more adjacent pairs of spinal processes and provides an elastic restraint to the spreading apart of the spinal processes which occurs during flexion. Such devices and methods for their use are described in U.S. Patent Application 2005/02161017A1, published on Sep. 29, 2005, and having common inventors with the present application.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, an implant 10 as described in the '017 application, typically comprises an upper strap component 12 and a lower strap component 14 joined by a pair of compliant members 16. The upper strap 12 is shown disposed over the top of the spinous process SP4 of L4 while the lower strap 14 is shown extending over the bottom of the spinous process SP5 of L5. The compliance member 16 will typically include an internal element, such as a spring of rubber block, which is attached to the straps 12 and 14 in such a way that the straps may be “elastically” or “compliantly” pulled apart as the spinous processes SP4 and SP5 move apart during flexion. In this way, the implant provides an elastic tension on the spinal processes which provides a force that resists flexion. The force increases, typically linearly with a non-variable spring constant, as the processes move further apart. Usually, the straps themselves will be essentially non-compliant so that the degree of elasticity or compliance may be controlled and provided solely by the compliance members 16.
Ideally, the compliance members 16 will remain horizontally aligned and spaced generally between the spinous processes SP4 and SP5, as shown generally in FIG. 3. In some instances, however, the desired symmetry may be lost if the implant structure 10 becomes circumferentially displaced about the spinous processes SP4 and SP5, as shown in FIG. 4. Such displacement can affect the ability of the implant to provide a uniform, symmetric elastic force to inhibit flexion of the spinous processes in accordance with the desired treatment.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved spinal implants and methods for their use in inhibiting flexion in patients suffering from discogenic pain. It would be particularly desirable if the improved devices would provide the desired elastic forces to the spinous processes without displacement or loss of symmetry of the device over time. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinbelow.
2. Description of the Background Art
US 2005/0216017A1 has been described above. Other patents and published applications of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,600; 5,011,494; 5,092,866; 5,116,340; 5,282,863; 5,395,374; 5,415,658; 5,415,661; 5,449,361; 5,456,722; 5,462,542; 5,496,318; 5,540,698; 5,609,634; 5,645,599; 5,725,582; 5,902,305; Re. 36,221; 5,928,232; 5,935,133; 5,964,769; 5,989,256; 6,053,921; 6,312,431; 6,364,883; 6,378,289; 6,391,030; 6,468,309; 6,436,099; 6,451,019; 6,582,433; 6,605,091; 6,626,944; 6,629,975; 6,652,527; 6,652,585; 6,656,185; 6,669,729; 6,682,533; 6,689,140; 6,712,819; 6,689,168; 6,695,852; 6,716,245; 6,761,720; 6,835,205; Published U.S. Patent Application Nos. US 2002/0151978; US 2004/0024458; US 2004/0106995; US 2004/0116927; US 2004/0117017; US 2004/0127989; US 2004/0172132; US 2005/0033435; US 2005/0049708; US 2006/0069447; Published PCT Application Nos. WO 01/28442 A1; WO 02/03882 A2; WO 02/051326 A1; WO 02/071960 A1; WO 03/045262 A1; WO 2004/052246 A1; WO 2004/073532 A1; and Published Foreign Application Nos. EP 0322334 A1; and FR 2 681 525 A1.